marveluniverserpfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Thessaly Draghignazzo
Category:Villains Processing Name/Codename: Thessaly Draghignazzo / Fiama Gender: Female Affiliation: The Omega Gang Powers: Aerogenism - Pyrogenism - Regeneration Air Physiology/Aerogenism - The power to control and generate wind or air. *Flight/Air Walking *Power to transform physically into air or other gaseous substance *Near Intangibility: able to transform her body completely into air, mist or smoke. *Can compose bursts of winds, spawn tornadoes, and even siphon the air out of others lungs. *Can generate breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricanes. *Using near fire-based environments increases the heat. *Deep breath needed to exhale smaller gusts or bursts of air. Deep Inhale to siphon air out of others lungs *Aerokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. Fire Manipulation/Pyrogenism - The power to generate and control fire. *Can control and move the flames, including the shape, heat and even color; it is in some ways the most vulnerable, fire doesn't exist in itself it needs other elements. *Create, Generate and/or Become Fire of various intensities. *Burn/melt objects such as ice or metal, as well as people. *Cause burning pains and actual burns in others. *Create firestorms or fire-pits. *Release the fire in differing ways, including eyes or mouth; explosions, fireballs, beams, strikes and/or weapons by surrounding their limbs or weapons in fire. *Pyrokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. *Thermal Resistance (Only when using Pyrogenism) Regeneration - The ability to heal from extreme injury. The user can rapidly heal from minor to serious ills, the rate of recovery varies and can sometimes result in the slowing, or even stopping, of aging. Can grow missing limbs, sometimes putting the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. Cells regenerate very rapidly, or upon command. *Heal wounds from fights such as bruises, stab wounds, burns, etc. *Can regenerate every damaged tissues and cells. *Can regrow limbs and/or organ. *Extended Longevity (very slight delayed aging (youthful appearance)) *Resistance/Immunity to alcohol, toxins and poisons. *May be Immune to diseases and sickness. DNA may be used to cure wounds inflicted on other people. Appearance: She has white hair, pale skin and striking silver-grey eyes, she has an oddly shaped black birthmark under her left eye. She is muscular and fit from constant training with her older brothers, at the behest of her mother and father. Personality: Rebel. She is a tad bit unstable, most commonly referred to as a b*tch. She plays dumb, has a tendency to pretend she doesn't understand what people are saying. Thessaly can and will hold a conversation but will often not have the slightest interest in anything the other person is saying. History: The daughter of Angel, a mutant and Gaetano, a secret mutant pretending to be human, with Pyrogenism and Regeneration. Before Gaetano met and married Angel he was a Police Officer and a Mutant Hunter. Angel is a former criminal/villain and her father was hypnotized by her during his time as a Mutant Hunter but he genuinely fell in love with Angel at first sight. Thessaly Calixte Draghignazzo or Fiama as her family calls her, was born in Venosta Valley Italy, on the 8th of October. From the moment she was born she had a head full of white hair, silver-grey eyes and the same oddly shaped birthmark under her right eye the her father has. When her umbilical cord was cut she healed herself, her father being the one to cut the cord said nothing about it knowing the ability came from him and that he was deeply in denial. She has three older brothers Malvolio, Liberatore and Pasquale. They all have their father's white hair and their mother's blue-grey eyes. The boys are triplets, but they are each very different from the other. She was not aware of her Aerogenism or Pyrogenism, living a normal life until she was nearly 12. Fiama was staring out of closed sliding glass door, she was told she need to work on Regeneration, her father and brothers were waiting for her in the basement. At that exact moment Fiama was covered in fire, she was able to generate a gust of wind making the fire even stronger. When Angel witnessed this she screamed in shock seeing her daughter covered in fire, Fiama unknowingly put her fire out. As Gaetano came running from the basement, He could see the scorch marks and the footprints from where Fiama had been standing. He knew immediately that she had his fire ability but he was still unwilling to admit to his family or anyone that he was a mutant. The week before her 16th birthday the family was relocated to Onondaga County, New York. Gaetano died after only a few weeks of living in New York. Fiama loved her father and was devastated when she found out, she again used her Pyrogenism this time also using her Aerogenism as well. She became a flying ball of fire, she was using too much too fast and blacked out falling from of the sky. She hadn't made it far from her home, her brother Pasquale was able to sense her and bring her back. Her brother Liberatore was forced to put her under Tactile Hypnosis if she ever did anything like that again. Malvolio, her oldest brother gave her a pendant, a heart made of tungsten the same as the one on the hilt of her new sword. Her father had forged both, but hadn't had the chance to give them to her. She was found through Cerebro by Professor X a few months after her incident. He had reached out to Pasquale telepathically, Pasquale had sensed him, the school and the other mutants there. It was he and his brothers that urged their mother Angel to let Fiama go, she had been intent on keeping Fiama under her Tactile Hypnosis for mostly for Fiama own safety. Angel realized Gaetano would have never wanted his daughter to live her life like this, he strangely encourage the use of her abilities when he had not felt the same way about the boys when they were her age. Given, the boys are three people with six different abilities and Fiama is one person. Angel has unwillingly decided to let her only daughter go, seeing it as in her best interest. Equipment: Fiama owns a small dagger kept on her at all times and a sword, crafted for her by her father. She is a trained sword fighter, practicing along side her brothers most of her life. Because she was trained/fought mostly with men she is an aggressive fighter, She operates with much more internal balance in battle then in her everyday life. Weakness: Overuse of her abilities (Pyro/Aerogenism) can cause her to black out. Hydrophobia is her greatest fear. She loathes large bodies of water (lakes, rivers, the ocean) as she is afraid of drowning, she has an intense aversion to water, when she is submerged she panics. Kirá (talk) 07:45, September 10, 2012 (UTC)